iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
Mattiewos 2
Category:Hola Book Chapter 2. An pon the time 'Iyesus were birthed ina Yihuda Biete Lihiem ina the King Hierodis era, check, men of Segel came from the East toward 'Iyerusaliem while them said - "Where are the birthed 'Ayhud King? Fe InI have sight up Him star ina the East an have come fe bow fe Him." An the King Hierodis heard an were alarmed, an all 'Iyerusaliem with him; an him gathered all the priests chiefs an the people scribes an questioned them where Kristos are birthed. An them told him - "Ina Yihuda Biete Lihiem - fe it have been written thus by a prophet bein said: - :THOU BIETE LIHIEM, YIHUDA LAND, THOU WON'T NEVER BE SMALLER THAN YIHUDA RULERS; FE FROM THEE-I SHALL PROCEED A PRINCE WHO SHALL GUARD I PEOPLE 'ISRA'IEL." After this Hierodis called the men of Segel ina secret an were carefully canvinced from them of the era when the star were sight up, an sendin them toward Biete Lihiem him told them - "Go - examine carefully becau the Infant; an pon the time unu found Him tell mi that mi moreover come an bow fe Him." An them heard the King an went; an check, the star them sight up ina the East would lead them up til it came an stood pon where the Infant were. An pon the time them sight up the star them were quite Irie ina great Ites. An them entered toward a house an sight up the Infant with Him mother Maryam, an them fell an bowed fe Him, an them opened them boxes an presented presents fe Him - gold an Ishence an myrrh. An havin been canvinced ina dream lest them return fe Hierodis - them went toward them country by another road. An after them went - check, the Lord Angel bein sight up fe Yosief ina dream told him - "As Hierodis want the Infant fe kill Him - arise, an flee toward Gibts seizin the Infant an Him mother, an sit there up til I-man tell thee-I." An him arose an seized the Infant an Him mother by night an went toward Gibts - that what were said from alongside the Lord by a prophet - I-MAN CALLED I CHILD FROM GIBTS be fulfilled, an him lived there up til Hierodis dead. After this pon the time Hierodis sight up that the men of Segel ridiculed him - as him quite vexed him sent an had killed all the infants ina Biete Lihiem an she province, who were two years an less than that - like unto the era him were canvinced from the men of Segel. At that time what were said by the prophet 'Ermyas were fulfilled: - :"A voice were heard ina Rama, mournin an much wailin; Rahiel wept becau she childran, an did not love comfortin; fe them aren't there." An after Hierodis dead, check, the Lord Angel were sight up fe Yosief ina dream ina Gibts an said - "As them who wanted the Infant Soul have dead - arise, seize the Infant an Him mother an go toward 'Isra'iel country." An him arose an seized the Infant an Him mother an entered toward 'Isra'iel country. An pon the time him heard that 'Arkielawos reigned ina Yihuda ina him faada Hierodis stead, him feared goin toward there; an havin been canvinced ina dream him went toward Geleela country; that what were said by prophets - "Him shall be called a Nazrawee" might be fulfilled - him came toward a city called Nazriet an lived.